break
by apbby
Summary: what happens when you take two bestfriends that come from a small towm,lead to them what is normal,a life of sex and drugs and you put them in a whole different enviroment,in hopes of making them better. but when they discover the boys,it changes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is all fictional,nothing in this story is based on any true facts.**

**Main charecter names;**

Allie.

Bree.

Delaney.

James.

Logan.

Carlos.

Kendall.

**Chapter 1: Sent where?**

**Allie p.o.v.**

I had just gotten off work, i was in a hurry to get ready so i could go out for the night. Me and bree my bestfriend were always the last to show up to everything and had a bad habbit of being late. We lived together but it never affected the friendship,we always got along. We spent most of our time at my childhood friends appartment where she lived with her boyfriend, it had become the place to be if you wanted to get fucked up or buy drugs.

"Party time" i shouted as me&bree entered our friend delaney and brians appartment.

"I need party favors,tequila and xanax" i said as i rushed over to brian."damn allie another one of thoose nights"he replied as he grabbed his wallet to head out to the store.

Bree and i took a couple xanax as we waited for our drinks to get there,we were always fucked up on something it didnt matter what. This was a small town and that was the only thing to do, get messed up on something. Ever since i turned 18 things had started to get worse though,the drugs were getting more hardcore and the people we were around were getting shadier,& it did not help my already bad reputation. Bree was lucky she had moved here just a year ago so there wasnt as much talk about her, people didng know as much.

"Im back" i heard a voice say coming from the door,me and bree sprung up to grab the liquor out of Brians hands, we took turns taking shot after shot, five later we sat down with everyone to take a break.

**Delaney p.o.v.**

"So allie hows the situation with youre parents going?" "Not any better" i replied. "Theres still talk about sending me away from here thinking it will help by not being around all the influences here" "Where would they send you?" Brian said chiming in. "Idk maybe out to cali to be with my moms cousin, begining to think it wouldnt be bad to get out of north carolina" i said."Wow they think youll get into less trouble out in cali then a small town in north carolina?" delaney said. "Yup" i replied.

After a couple more shots we decided to just crash there, i had decided not to tell my parents i wasnt coming home or anything i was sick of being babysat, just because i still lived with them. I knew it would piss them off but i was drunk and didnt care. We all spent the rest of the night drinking and playing card games and drinking games,until we all eventually passed out.

**Allie p.o.v.**

I woke up around 12 the next morning, i had a horrible hangover, i sat up and began stumbling over to bree.

"Wake up" i said. She turned and gave me a mean look. "Im serious" i said. "Ive got to get home and deal with my parents,the sooner the better" i said. We gathered all of our stuff and headed home. When we got there Bree walked in first,as soon as she stepped inside the door she stopped dead in her tracks. I came up behind her to see all of our stuff at the front door."wtf" i screamed. My parents came out of their room,looking very unhappy. Before me or bree could speak my mom had began talking. "You have two choices,you can either both willingly agree to leave for california today or we can split you up" "wich will it be".I knew there was no way i was talking my way out of this one so i lookd at bree,then back at my parents and said "fine" well both go today willingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Big time arrival.**

We didnt have time to do anything before we were taken to the airport and dropped off. It all happened so fast i couldnt even come up with a plan to get back at anyone. But after sitting on the plane for a while it came to me. "Bree!"i said shouting at her. "Think about it, no one knows us there,we can be who ever we want and act how ever we want,Living in that big house with my moms cousin,will make it soo easy to fool him and get him on our side. And we wont have to work, theres got to be cute boys to, and you know since my moms cousing eddie is a director there has to be atleast a few boys he works with that are cute.i mean making the best of the situation is all we have at this point."Bree stared at me for a minute before she got a huge grin on her face."you know this could work out just perfectly,theese people wont know what hit them. not to mention the rich guys we will run into,you made sure all youre makeup and heels were packed right?"she said glaring at me."Yes"i replied,and the mini skirts. "Im thinking this means we make an outfit change before we arrive""of course" Bree said.

When we landed we got our luggage and were than greeted by a driver cousin eddie he was getting ready for a dinner party he was having at the house for one of his new shows." Cousin eddie wanted me to go ahead and fill you girls in on everything before we arrive" the driver said. "You will have the entire guest house to youreselfs, you will need to attend the dinner party tonight,and try to behave like ladies. Tomorrow he will talk more to you about the rules" after the driver finished talking i started to wonder,it seemed more like my parents were doing this just because they didnt want to deal with me.

**Allie p.o.v.**

When we arrived at the house,the driver pulled us around to the back where the guest house bree and i entered we were in complete shock,it was huge and beautiful. We quickly changed,i put on some silver high heels a short black mini skirt and a pink corset,bree slippd on a very form fitting short dress that was connected by only lace in the back,deffinately were not dressed for a dinner party, but we didnt care. We made our way up to the house, i was on a mission to find where the hidden bottles of liquor were,mingle a minute than head back to the guest house to have some fun. When we walked into the house i made my way around trying to find cousin eddie. From behind me i hear "Girls!" i turned to see cousin eddie."Im glad you to are here i hope you got settled okay and the guest house will be alright for you" "Im sure we can manage" i said laughing a little. "Well i know that most of the people at this party are a good bit older than you but there are a couple young men running around here somewhere that are on the show that i direct""How about we find them and i can introduce you guys" Me and bree just grinned and nodded, not having any clue what we were in for. We followed cousing eddie through a couple different rooms when we finally came to a stop in front of four boys that lookd like they were in their early 20's. Cousin eddie turned to look at me, "Allie,Bree, this is carlos,logan,james and kendall. Boys this is Allie and Bree" he a few smiles and an akward moment of silence cousin eddie spoke again "Girls feel free to wander around youre welcome to anything in the house,its youres now to,im going to watch over the party" With that said,he walkd away and i quickly grabbed brees arm,dragging her down the stairs to the basement."Okay thoose guys were seriously fucking hott"bree said"yeh yeh yeh" i said as i frantically searched through the cabinets trying to find a bottle of booze.I just wasnt to impressed by the party i wanted to find a bottle and head back to the guest house.

**Boys p.o.v.**

"Well,that was enteresting" logan said. "Yeah, i didnt know that eddie had relatives or anything" said kendall."They were so hott!" carlos said almost shouting. THey all laughed and nodded in agreement. Kendall turns to ask james what he thought but he was just standing there with a blank look in his eyes. "Are you alright?" kendall said. "Yeah fine,im just out of it i guess." "Ill tell you one thing" said logan,"They look like trouble!" "You know im begining to think that may not be a bad thing" Could be alot of fun" said james as he finally spoke up about the two "Well lets go mingle some more boys" logan said.

**Allies p.o.v.**

"You stay down here and keep looking im going to go find the kitchen" i said to bree."OK" she replied. I headed up the stairs passed through a couple rooms and finally ended up in the kitchen. No one was in it luckily,it was perfect i could just snatch a bottle really quick if i could find one. I opened the fridge, and there at the bottom in the very back was a bottle of vodka,i bent down to grab it when i heard a voice behind me. "Lookin for somethin?" I spun around quickly to see one of the boys standing in front of me, james i exchanged glances for a second before i replied. "Yeh if you know where some chaser is i can use for this vodka". He lookd at me a second and laughed, taking a couple steps towards me he was suddenly right in front of me. He took one more step till we were so close our bodys were practically touching and he reached his hand into the fridge to grab a bottle of orange juice and he handed it to me. After that he stepped back. I didnt know what to say, he looked cuter than i had thought at first it began to make me nervous. Especially cause he didnt seem bothered at all. "Well it was nice meeting you allie" He finally broke the silence and then he leaned his head into mine,to whisper in my ear. "You might want to get out of here with that bottle before someone sees you" His voice in my ear shot tingles up my spine. After that he disappeared into another room. I then headed back downstairs,after getting the feeling back in my legs. I was soo confused, it was rare guys got reactions like this out of me,i was always the one to make them nervous,i couldnt figure out why he was so different. He just seemed like any regular guy.


End file.
